The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material and, more particularly, to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material with a high sensitivity and a high storage stability.
Silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials, particularly light-sensitive materials for photographing are required to have a high sensitivity and are also desired not to change photographic properties in various use environments. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. (hereafter referred to as JP-A-)7-239540 has disclosed a silver halide light-sensitive material which has a high sensitivity and a high resistance to damage by pressure and which increases a fog little after being stored for long time periods. The silver halide light-sensitive material disclosed in JP-A-7-239540 showed good results when left to stand at 35.degree. C. for six months, i.e., under comparatively mild storage conditions. However, photographic light-sensitive materials are used in a variety of environments. For example, photographic light-sensitive materials are often placed in automobiles under the blazing sun or piled in wagons in front of photograph shops on sunny days. The temperature in an automobile under the blazing sun is said to be 80.degree. C. or higher, and this is a very severe condition for silver halide light-sensitive materials. The effect of the above-mentioned invention is unsatisfactory under this condition, so it turns out that further improvements are necessary.
For the above reasons, a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material which changes photographic properties little even at high temperatures is demanded.